It all started with a Vacation
by Michaelajeangranger
Summary: Hermione and her friends go to forks for a vacation bu what they did not expect was Merissa and Hermione being imprinted and Hermione's cousin Bella being in love with a vampire .Guess their Magic free holiday back fired and turned into a magical adventure with a war in the mix. WHAT WILL HAPPEN !
1. A BEGINNING OF A NEW ADVENTURE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry potter I wish I did *SOB***_

_**Okay I just want to say who the couples are and who is going on the vacation.**_

_**Hermione Granger, Merissa Potter ,Harry Potter Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley ,Ginny Weasley ,Ronald Weasley (Ron) ,Luna Lovegood**_

_**Couples**_

_**FRED AND ANGILNA JHONSON**_

_**GEORGE AND KATIE BELL**_

_**HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY**_  
_**LUNA LOVE GOOD AND RON WEASLEY**_  
_**MERISSA POTTER AND SAM ULEY**_  
_**HERMIONE AND JACOB BLACK**_

_**DRACO AND LEAH CLEARWATER**_

_**Oh and look on the other story I am busy working on to find out who Merissa is**_

_**Merissa Potter and Harry Potter**_

_**Emily is not Sam's imprint here**_

_**Takes part after DH and at the beginning of New moon**_

_**I am so hyped for this story!**_

_**IT ALL STARTED WITH A VACATION  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: A BEGNNING OF A NEW ADVENTURE**_

_**Hermione POV**_

A small sigh escapes my lips as I finish packing my three bags .I look around the room and groan as I see all the bags that fill the room I share with Ginny at the burrow ,but I smile as I hear the laughters coming from downstairs .It's been a two years since the Final Battle , most of The order survived ,Tonks and Remus were so overjoyed to see each other after the war and went back to their son Teddy I rember how shocked we all were when he asked both Merissa and I to be Teddy's godmothers , but of course we willingly accepted and Merissa's Twin , Harry accepted the post of godfather proudly. We all helped rebuild Hogwarts and the London wizarding world. Last year Merissa Luna, Ginny and I went back to complete our seventh year .Merissa and I took all the classes but both of us avoided Divination at all costs we both got an O for "Outstanding" in all our subjects .Luna and Ginny only missed out two. Merissa and I were the only ones besides Dumbledore and Tom Riddle to get all our O's and were named the brightest witches of our age. We were surprised that Draco also redid his seventh year as well; he was in most of our classes. We all remained good friends despite our rows through the years and Merissa and him always were very close .Merissa is still single and so is Draco. Ron and I agreed to stay friends after the war and he started dating Luna Last year in August. With Harry and Ginny there was no surprise when he proposed to her over the December holiday and as celebration we all decide to go to a small town in Washington called Forks for the whole year because it is so isolated and so we can have some time together without cameras and paparazzi in our faces but most of all; to console ourselves and get away from the memories of the war. We put some money together and bought a beach house on La Push beach .A smile plays on my lips as I rember the good times and think of the good times that were coming .I am sucked out of my thoughts when the door bursts open and Merissa, Luna and Ginny walk in .Merissa looks at me .

"Time to go 'Mione." she says in a cheery tone .she runs to the door.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW OR GINNY AND I WILL BAT BOGEY YOU TO AZKABAN!" Merissa shouts and before she could blink the five boys came crashing in .Harry, Ron, Draco, George and Fred land on the luggage spread all over the room .

Merissa grabs a few pink bags which she charmed to have 'MERISSA POTTER GRYFFINDOR 'and the house mascot (a lion duh) displayed in gold, she did that to all of our bags, but Draco's would be in green with Slythrin and a snake and Luna's would be in blue with Ravenclaw and the house mascot which is a ….raven. I grab my periwinkle bags. We levitate all our bags downstairs to the lounge of the Burrow.

_**Merissa POV**_

Once we are in the lounge we levitate and put our bags in the middle of the room. Molly and Arthur come in and give all of us hugs and Molly makes us promise to eat .We all promise and the boys quickly go to the shed where they keep the quidditch equipment.

"You Guys are not seriously thinking of playing quidditch there?" Hermione and I ask we look at each other and laugh.

"I am still thinking we are twins and not you and Harry." She says letting out a small chuckle.

"AWW! Come on please, please." The five boys beg. I look at Hermione and we have a silent conversation with our eyes.

"How do they do that it is so creepy." I hear George say to Fred I guess.

"I don't know we don't even do that." Fred says in reply.

"Okay but I guess 'Mione and I will put wards up so no one can see you plummet to your death."

"Why would we plummet to your deaths sis."Harry asks somewhat concerned. I look at him with an evil smile that would put Voldemort to shame.

"Because dear brother I am going to play with and so will Ginny. "I say in a sickly sweet tone Ginny nods her head with a sickly sweet smile. The boys pale considerably as Ginny and I were not named the greatest beaters for nothing. The boys nod but don't move an inch as Ginny and I fetch the quidditch equipment and shrink it down. Hermione helps me cast an undetectable extension charm on one of the empty bags I found in a cupboard that is white with blue stripes and we throw in our small potions equipment, some books ,the quidditch equipment and some other things we might need.

I help Hermione gather up the bags and we do a double check on the striped bag and add a few more stuff like Essence of Dittany that we found useful after Ron got splinched while we were hunting Horcruxes. Everyone was ready at 8:00 am. Molly had made a feast for our last day in London until next year. Eggs, toast, Bacon were in heaps on three plates, butterbeer, Pumpkin juice filled two Pitchers and in the middle was all we needed to make Hot chocolate. I sat opposite Hermione who sat next to harry and Ginny chose the chair next to Harry .Draco sat by my side Ron sat on the chair next to him and Luna sat next to her boyfriend. Fred and George sat at opposite ends of the table .Ginny ,Hermione, Luna ,Harry ,Draco and I watched in horror as the three Weasley boys filled their plates finishing half of the plates that held the eggs, Bacon and toast .Draco and Harry filled their plates until there were just bits of porcelain peeking out from under the food. The rest of us girls filled our plates with what remained which was a bit; thank Merlin that Mrs. Weasley overcooks. The boys (and Ginny) made all the Butterbeer that was in the pitcher non-existent; While Luna, Hermione and I drank pumpkin Juice .After we were finished we all had some hot chocolate as we talked about our vacation plans. I sat next to Draco as he talked about how his mother was. Draco's father was excused of his crimes thanks to Hermione, Harry and I; it is quiet ironic he was saved by something he wanted to kill something he despised the most: a Muggle–Born and Half-bloods. Narcissa did not even go on trial as she lied about harry being dead to Voldemort because she was worried about Draco, Harry nodded that Draco was fine and so she betrayed Voldemort. So once again we were saved by a mother's love. Narcissa enjoys our company she says Ginny, Luna and I are more refined and more full of life than any of the other pureblood witches, Lucius is starting to warm up ,slowly , like at a Horned slug's pace ,But warming up nonetheless. When the hot chocolate is finished we all say another round of goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then we all apparate with our Bags to La Push Beach.

_**Hermione POV**_

We walked over the beach towards the beach house. It was away from the ocean, a few meters from the forest tree line. It is a white two story house with a chocolate brown roof and porch .It is what the perfect beach house would look like. It is near a few rocks that seem to hide a cave which has a cliff on top. We soon get to it and we all walk inside. We put all our bags in the sitting room which has a small TV, Two Light brown love seats and two arm chairs, in the left corner two Dark oak bookcases were set and there is a fireplace in the right corner . There is dark brown carpeting and the walls are paneled with light oak. The kitchen has lots of space and is very modern with a fridge, stove, Dishwasher and disposal unit in the latest models. There is another story with two rooms and another two on the bottom floor; one for Luna, Ginny, Merissa and I to share, one for Harry, Draco and Ron to share and the Weasley twins get the last one .We add two extra rooms: one as a storage space for the quidditch equipment, one as a medical wing (safe than sorry) and the potions lab which will be on the second floor in the original room. We all go about enlarging the rooms a customizing them. We add bathrooms to the bedrooms and start painting .Harry, Ron and Draco decide to paint there room beige and add dark brown carpeting .Fred and George paint theirs Red with Gold paneling as they are forever Gryffindors .Us girls decided on a two colours; the side walls are French pink and the south and North facing walls an Amethyst purple. Once we were done which didn't take long thanks to all four of us using our magic. We add four beds in and put covers on and pillows and add white carpeting. We all change into our swimsuits .I wrap a towel around my waist and so do the other girls; we are all wearing different bikinis. We walk out of the house, only to see the boys waiting for us.

"We are hungry!" the Weasley boys whine looking at Merissa who is the only girl in the group whose cooking rivals Molly's.

"What am I? You're Mother. " she says .the twins look at each other and give Merissa wicked grins .

"Well here you are sooo food mommy ?" They ask with puppy dog eyes .Merissa chuckles.

"You have a mother back in wizarding London and I guess at one pm we could go to the grocery store to stock up on food ,but first we are going to have fun… BUT NO QUDDITCH YET!" Merissa says .We quickly move to the shore and put our towels in a line. The boys play volleyball and then they start to wrestle while we swim in the ocean; soon they involve us in their games. Merissa and I dash off into the cave to escape their childish antics like throwing poor Ginny and Luna in the water , we have had enough of that freezing death hole and the gloomy weather that has covered up the sun all of a sudden is not helping. Merissa and I apparate inside the house and run to our room. We dry our costumes with a spell and change as the boys do not notice we are gone. Merissa was done and put her Bikini back in her bag; she has a dark blue skinny jean that clings perfectly on her legs and a red sleeveless top that would have made any guy's mouth go dry as it clings to every curve perfectly. She left her waist length velvet coloured hair loose and put on some gold Gladiator sandals. I chose a halter top that is white that also had the same effect as Merissa's with denim shorts and Gladiators like Merissa's. I dried my hair which had calmed over the years to fall down in soft honey curls. Once we were done we walked to the garage the house has and got into a silver Volvo .we knew how to drive as we took the test last year. We drove around a bit and finally found the grocery store.

"Come on we better hurry before everyone starts worrying." Merissa says. We walk in and get two small trolleys. As we walk along the shelves, Merissa grabs a few ingredients for Brownies, Different cakes and also different main courses .I love helping Merissa cook she makes it so much fun. As we pass the sodas I see a Familiar face.

"Uncle Charlie?" I look carefully and …Yes it is him I leave the trolley by Mia (Merissa) and run to him.

"Uncle Charlie is that you?" he is standing next to a tanned man with long black hair in a wheel chair. Behind him are Two Tanned Men. One is 18 and the other is defiantly 20 the boy who is 18 has short black hair that and the other one who is 20 has his black hair cut in a normal hairstyle. Uncle Charlie looks up and his eyes widen.

"Hermione, is that you?' he asks I run up and hug him. Uncle Charlie is the only Muggle besides my parents who knows I am a witch as well as his daughter and knows about everything that went on.

"How are? What are you doing here?" he asks .I smile.

"Fine I am here with some friends; we bought the beach house by La Push beach. We came to get away from you know everything that happened." I say.

"Oh right how long are you staying?" he asks.

"A year." he looks shocked

"Who are your friends? "He asks

"The Potter twins, Merissa and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy." I say .he looks a bit concerned.

"How are Merissa and Harry, Still having nightmares?" I sigh of course they are still having nightmares but they are getting better.

"Yea but they are improving, but Merissa still screams in her sleep and so do I." he gives me a hug.

"Oh by the way this is Billy Black. "He points at the man in the wheel chair and I shake his hand.

"Jacob Black is the one with the long hair and the other is Sam Uley." I shake their hands and give them each a smile.

"I better get back to-"I was cut off by Merissa.

'Oh There you are Hermione. "I quickly introduce her to everyone .

"Sam Uley the man says.

_**Sam POV**_

Okay so now this girl Jacob comes and we find out she is Hermione Granger from England who is Charlie's niece then a girl with velvet red hair and beautiful emerald eyes comes along .Hermione says she is Merissa Potter. When I introduce myself and my chocolate brown eyes meets her emerald green I feel a shift in my body .I feel electricity run through me ; I am suddenly engulfed in her smell, roses ,spearmint and something strange. It all hits me: I just imprinted. She lets go of my hand and says to Hermione they need to go home so she can make dinner and so their friends don't worry. As I look at her retreating form I feel my Heart break. I look back at Jake he will phase in two days and will need my help. We buy our things that we will need while watching the game and go to check out .I look at the other pay counter to see Merissa and Hermione with two full trolleys. Merissa potter _**My Imprint**_ I smile at the thought

I am her _**protector**_

Her _**Brother**_

Her _**Lover**_

Her _**Friend**_

I am _**anything**_ she wants me to be

And _**she**_ is everything I _**need**_

She is my _**soul mate**_.

_**Okay Jacob did not imprint on Hermione because he is too blinded by his love for bella**_

_**Next Edward Leaves ! Oh and Sam tells billy and sssoooooo MUUCH More **_

_**good bye for now and rember to review or i will sen Molly and Charlie after YOU!**_

_**please leave any Ideas in a review or PM me.**_


	2. IN THE WOODS

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry potter.**_

_**Okay so I have been gone for like ever, I am so sorry but school life is so hectic but I am updating so YAY! Oh and I want at least 5 reviews please and thank you. Here are the swim suits from last chapter and other outfits :**_

_**Merissa's bikini: /p/5856583/intimates21-sexy-fushia-strapless-bikin i-top-bow-tie-bottom-swimwear-beachwear**_

_**Luna's bikini : /barbara-palvin-doutzen-kroes-and-miranda-kerr-in- bikinis-for-victorias-secret-2013-11**_

_**Ginny's Bikini: itm/Blue-Sky-Swimwear-Rock-Roll-California-Bikini- Bottom-Medium-Dark-Green-NWOT-/190627807294**_

_**Hermione's Bikini : . ?vv=182&mm=M228**_

_**PJ's**_

_**Merissa: . **_

_**Hermione: itm/BLOOMIES-NEW-Blue-Womens-Small-S-2pc-Printed-L ong-Sleeve-Pajama-Set-58-/350836505579**_

_**Ginny:**_ _** fun_pajamas_from_pajamagram_cute/thing?id=29315501**_

_**Luna:**_ _** www. **_

_**This chapter Day outfits**_

_**Accessories Without: Handbags , , sunglasses ,ONLY jewelry and scarves . **_

_**Merissa:**_ h_** /cute-winter-outfits-2012-girly/**_

_**Hermione**_:_** /cute-winter-outfits-2/ **_

_**Ginny: /cute-winter-outfits-2012-leopard-love/**_

_**Luna:**_ _** /casual-outfits-weekend-wear/**_

_**Right so Bella in a forest because Edward left and it is up to the girls to save her but on the way the encounter some …Furry little Problems. **_

_**Chapter Two: Love at First sight and Fright**___

_**Merissa POV**_

I couldn't help but think about the electricity I felt when Sam and I looked into each other's eyes it was like love at first sight….._**WAIT WHAT**_ I sound like Luna and Ginny there is no such thing as love at first sight and I just met Sam ,I couldn't be in love with him…._**right?**_

I let out a sigh and shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. Hermione and I walk to our car which happens to be next to Billy's four seater truck .We wave at them, Charlie says we should call or visit sometime. Sam shoots me a grin and I can't help the butterflies that suddenly appear to be flying in my stomach. I shoot him an equally big grin.

Hermione and I soon get to La Push beach .We Park the car in the garage and levitate all ten packets full of food supplies into the kitchen. Once that's done we slowly put everything in its place the muggle way .Hermione and I turn around when we hear a crush. We see Harry and Ron Being helped off the floor and onto their feet by George and Fred ,who are soon replaced by Ginny and Luna who start fussing over them, I look towards the door frame to see Draco leaning against the door frame with his somewhat permanent bored expression on his face.

"Where the bloody hell Have you two been, we were dead with worry!" Ron shouts. Ginny glares at him along with Luna and they both elbow him.

"Ron you said and I quote' Don't worry they are not too weak I am sure they will come back with no more than a concussion well that or they won't come home at all.' "Ginny finishes. I look at them and answer for Hermione and myself.

"We went to the Grocery store to buy food supplies, we should last for two weeks. "I say with a shrug.

"Ronald it's not like we ran into deatheaters." Hermione says shooting a 'I -am –gonna- hex you- to -England-and-back' glare to Ron. I laugh a little as he turns the famous Weasley red and mumbles an apology and walks swiftly out. Hermione and I send everyone out and we begin cooking. Hermione handles the mush potatoes and boiled vegetables, I handle the chicken and the steak marinated in BBQ sauce. Once we are done we put a heating spell on the meal to keep it warm. Hermione and I soon start on the desserts. Hermione stands next to me stirring the cake batter as I pour more Flour to the chocolate Brownie mix. Too much came falling out as I pull up the packet I could hear a shout of surprise ,I look next to me, Hermione's hair and face has flour splotching it. I start laughing but slip on the spilled flour and end up on the floor covered in flour. Hermione smiles and laughs .I narrow my eyes at her but then see the forgotten cake batter on the counter. I smile mischievously and quickly grab the mixing bowl. I fling some batter at Hermione who instantly stops laughing as soon as it hits her nose, she goes cross eyed and gives a growl, she takes the mixing spoon and gives a triumphant smile. My eyes go wide and I run out of the kitchen screaming .As soon as I run into the sitting room I jump into Draco's lap who is sitting in r one of the arm chairs.

"What the-"he never finishes the sentence as cake batter is thrown and I dodge in time, unfortunately Draco's hair and face were not so fortunate.

"MY HAIR!" he shouts as he stands up .I fall to the ground and squeal as I crawl as fast as I can to Ginny ,Harry ,Ron and Luna. I jump between the couples and push Harry and Ron in front of me who also get some cake batter in their faces and hair. Next thing I know I see two redheads and then Hermione is covered From head to toe in flour .She screams and throws batter at the twins, she hits them square in the chest .Draco grabs a handful of flour that is in now in a bowl because of the twins prank. He throws it at me .The flour covers my velvet red hair and face.

"Revenge is messy… and white. "He says with a smirk. I narrow my eyes. I quickly tackle him to the ground and spread the batter in his hair; I smile and shake my head causing some flour to fall on his hair. Before I can do anything else I feel Hermione throw me off Draco and pin me down. I look up in horror as she smears a handful of batter on my face. I quickly grab some fallen flour on the ground as she gets up. I throw but I miss Hermione and hit Ginny instead. I quickly get up to apologize but end up having to dodge a flying batter ball thrown by a very furious and now white faced Ginny. The batter ball hits Fred and let's make a long ,messy and delicious, sweet story short ,in the end we all ended up with batter and flour in places batter and flour should never be as well as covered in it from our now white flour heads to our batter covered shoes. We cast a few cleaning charms on ourselves and then team up together to tidy up the now white room. After that Hermione and I restart on the Brownies and chocolate cake again. Dinner was short filled with Hermione and I shooting disapproving glares at Ron who stuffs his mouth and spat out food numerous times. Hermione, Luna and Ginny Help put the leftovers away after we clean the table. Luna and Ginny give Ron and harry kisses goodnight well Hermione and I give each boy a hug and kiss on the cheek. When we are in our room we slip into our summer pajamas'. As I lay in bed with the French pink duvet matching the walls I think about today, I think about Sam .That couldn't be love at first sight, right?

000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o00 0o0000o0000o0000o000o00o

_**Hermione POV**_

I open my eyes as soon as the alarm goes off. I rub my eyes and the open them. Everyone else is slowly trying to get up. Ginny is muttering something about sneaking up on the alarm while it is on sleep mode and seeing how it likes all take turns in the shower and we change. I grab Merissa and drag her while running down to the kitchen .

"Come on we better start on breakfast before those animals get up. "I say to her.

"Yea we better." She says while stifling a yawn. Merissa walks up to the fridge. With a flick of her wand the eggs fly out and land uncracked on the counter top.

"You do bacon I do egg. "She says while getting out the frying pans. After about half an hour we start sending the plates of egg and bacon followed shortly by butterbeer and pumpkin juice which we brought boxes of and the plates, silverware and glasses. By the time we are done the boys are down stairs still in their pajamas .They mumble thanks as they sit down and start piling their plates .Luna ,Ginny, Merissa and I sit in the lounge and eat while we discuss what we could do.

"We can go to the grocery store; Merlin knows we are going to have to stock up with these animals in the house." Merissa suggests.

"HEY! We resent that." Draco shouts.

"My mah an ma!" Ron agrees with a mouthful of eggs, Merissa and I roll our eyes while Gin and Luna laugh.

At 11:00 AM finds Merissa at one end of a couch and me at the other, and like the bookworms we are we each have a book in our hands. Harry and Ginny cuddled together with Luna and Ron next to them .Draco, Fred and George sitting on the floor near the fire talking. All of a sudden we her the phone ring on the corner table next to my end of the couch. I answer.

"Hello Hermione speaking." I say

"Oh gosh, Hermione its Charlie listen I need your help. "I hear a frantic Charlie say.

"Okay calm down Uncle Charlie; what's going on?"

"It's Bella she hasn't come home since 5:00 AM I arranged for some friends to come out and help. Could you please come?" he says.

"Sure where do I meet you? "I ask.

"On the edge of town where the reserve begins." he says sounding more calm.

"Okay, sure I will also bring some friends out. "I say

"Thank you so much Hermione." He says and the call ends. I look around.

"Hey Mia, Luna and Gin, rember I told you about my uncle and cousin yesterday.'

"Yea." they say in unison.

"While she is missing and my uncle needs some help finding her." I say. Everyone starts saying they will help.

"Okay thanks Boys you have the house to yourselves and don't argue we will be fine on our own." And they didn't argue just nodded as the girls and I walked out and piled into the Volvo. We get there in no time. We park the car and I run to Uncle Charlie. When I get there I see Billy talking to him.

"Hey!" I shout .Charlie turns around and I run and give him a Hug that rivals Molly's hugs .I look up and meet his concerned brown eyes. I give a sad smile.

"We will find her relax." I proceed to introduce my friends. Merissa seems deep in thought

"Mia what you thinking about." She beckons Luna, Gin and I closer.

"Bella ,she could be in the forest we have to check if we don't find her there is no telling what could happen." We look at each other seriousness and determination evident in our eyes and faces.

"We can search in our animagus Forms; Luna, Gin you search West and North. "Luna and Ginny Nod.

"Hermione and I will search East and South."

Merissa and I watch as Luna and Ginny proceed to run and disappear into the forest tree line. We feel a breeze of magic. Luna's animagus is perfect, a silver mare and Ginny is a beautiful , red Doe. Merissa and I quickly run unseen into the tree line we wave our wands .In Merissa's place is a Velvet red wolf with piercing Emerald eyes. I look down at my brown golden fur and fluffy tail. Yes I am a Fox it suits me well. George and Fred are weasls,Ron is a Black stallion and Draco is a White leopard. Merissa and we run off in the rain to our chosen directions. I stop and smell the air. I can smell something sickly sweet like a candy store but ten times more sugar despite the pouring rain .I cringe, I know that smell too well from Voldemort's .But it has a tinge of something animal unlike the vampires from the war who had a horrible metallic scent. I can't smell Bella's scent of tea leaves and cinnamon. I feel a stone drop in the pit of my stomach .I force the increasing worry done and follow the vampires scent. All I can do is hope I will find Bella soon.

_**Merissa POV**_

In my animagus form, I can hear and smell everything, I am always calm and relaxed when I am in my Anigmus form being a wolf is exhillrating.I lift my nose._** Nothing except a horrible sugar smell, talk about a 'sugar coating' **_I think. I whimper at the failure and pick another way, knowing Hermione she is probably following the animal suckers trail, I hope it **is** an animal drinker, the last thing I want is Hermione to get hurt or worse turned Into a vampire. We know from the war that newborns are dangerous, that's why Voldemort recruited them._** Evil git. Glad his dead. **_I carry on walking through the mud and rain.

_**Jacob POV**_

I really hate patrolling _**Especially **_with Sam nearby. It's not that I don't like Sam, we get a long but sometimes I feel like phasing and tearing him apart. I walk around a bit but then I smell a sweet smell. Bloody blood suckers. I sniff deeper .Seems the vampire was here at least 3 hours ago. I cringe but then a new smell hits me Vanilla, Parchment ,strawberries and something mysterious and strange .I take another sniff and give a wolfish smile. But I realize something. I only know two people who smell like that. Merissa Potter and Hermione Granger. But Merissa smells like vanilla, roses and spearmint. My eyes widen, it must be Hermione then._** What is she doing in the forest? **_I follow the smell. I enter a clearing and smell the fragrance leading to a whimpering fox that is walking around sniffing. As I try to move closer, the fox looks at me .I growl, but then I look into its eyes. The Brown chocolate, gold flecked eyes seem human. I start striding towards it. The fox growls and stands its ground .I give a bark of laughter ,I mean it's a small tiny creature ; what can it do to I found out two things ;One it smells like Hermione and two, foxes are fast. I run up towards the minx and I am about to pin it down when it moves out of the way. I turn towards the fox and growl._** Nobody**_ beats Jacob Black,_** Nobody. **_I charge again and pin the crafty minx to the leaf littered ground. I get hit with that smell of Hermione again; I look at the fox's eyes and well let's say cupid hit me with an arrow because in the fox's eyes I saw _**Hermione's **_eyes; they are too human to be an animal's. I feel a sort of shift, change if you will. I stare so long and deeply I am unaware that the fox somehow manages to kick me off. She proceeds to pounce on me I hit her s few times and manage to get her off .The fox whimpers and starts running .I follow and see her leaning down and sniffing a unconscious Bella. I run and dig my caws into the fox's side; it gives a howl of pain. I throw it against a tree and phase back. I pick up Bella and start running to the clearing that Charlie had told us earlier.

I look at the unconscious fox. The fox reminds me so much of Hermione and I can't help but feel something towards her I never have .Like maybe even love._** Wow! Back it up that's stupid, you love Bella not Hermione; YOU don't even know HER and Bella is your everything.**_

_**NO she's not Hermione is AMAZING and Bella loves a bloodsucker.**_

I shake my head to get the voices out of my head and carry on running towards the clearing where red and blue lights are shining.I will sort this out when I get off patrol.

_**Sam POV**_

I am jogging around the forest until I see a red wolf. I try to talk telepathically, but the wolf is obviously not part of my pack as I can't communicate telepathically. I give a frustrated growl. The wolf looks up; piercing emerald meeting coffee brown. The wolf growls and gets ready to attack. I mirror the wolf. I don't want to hurt the wolf. She jumps at me but I lift my giant paw and hit her across the face. She growls and then starts to whimper. The blood trickles down her face. She looks up and growls she runs and pins me down, I only notice now that she is the same grizzly bear size as me . I roll over until she is the one pinned down. A familiar smell hits me. Vanilla, roses, spearmint and something strange. I ignore it and we roll over a few times I hear a few loud_** Cracks! **_ We hit each other a few times ,me mostly causing the serious damage .I look deeply into the wolfs emerald green eyes and whimper. I slowly back away... I watch in awe as the red wolf changes and I whimper as I see Merissa lying on the forest floor, blood drizzling from her neck. I phase back and ran towards her ._**What have I done?**_ I ask myself as I pick her up bridal-style.

"Sam is that you?" she asks with her hand holding her head; she gives a moan and whimper.

"Yes don't worry I'll get you back to Charlie .What are you doing here anyway? "I ask concern coursing through me and tears stinging my eyes._** I hurt her I had just hurt my imprint how could I.**_

I slowly enter the clearing where Charlie and Billy are. I see a ginger head with mid back length hair and platinum blonde with waist length curls .They all turn around and the two girls gasp in horror and run towards me and Merissa's limp, unconscious ,rain soaked form in my arms as the two girls slowly check her over.

"Bring her to our car please, Luna check those wounds on her neck and for any broken bones, hurry." I put Merissa in the backseat and get shooed away by the girls. I walk over to Billy and Charlie.

"What happened?" they both ask.

"Not sure." I lie quickly. I look at Billy.

"Billy we need to talk .There is something important I need to talk to you about. "Billy moves his wheelchair until we are out of earshot.

"What is it Sam you seem …..Worried, nervous?" he says with a concerned look.

"I imprinted on Merissa yesterday, I didn't say anything because I was unsure on how to handle it." Billy nods and gestures for me to continue.

" I was on patrol when I saw an unknown wolf, Looked like part of the pack ….but then when I tried talking to it telepathically I couldn't connect ,there was a fight and after a few bruises and scratches the wolf ….umm changed into Merissa ..I-I couldn't understand what had just happened and still can't I mean I smelt her but I ignored it …h-how could I be so stupid I could have killed her. "I say .I breath heavily and feel a sting in my chest. Billy puts a hand on my forearm.

"Sam she is okay I am sure you didn't mean to, now we'll talk later .And Sam I am happy for you." Billy says with a smile and wheels his way over to comfort Charlie. Hear a shout and see Jacob running while cradling an unconscious Bella in his arms. Charlie takes his daughter out of Jacob's arms.

"Where is Hermione?" We all jump and see Merissa standing while leaning on her two friends for support.

"Wait Hermione was in the forest? "Jacob asks in confusion.

"No she_**is **_in the forest." She says. Before Jacob can reply we hear someone shout for help. Merissa looks around ,gasps and despite her dizziness and pain starts running full speed to the one end. I follow and so do the others .When we finally get to her she is leaning over a whimpering bloody Hermione.

"Ginny Luna help ."Merissa says .The two girls pick Hermione up who moans and whimpers. When they get to the car Merissa quickly gives orders as Bella awakens. Merissa walks over to me and surprises me by hugging me .i snake my arms around her waist.

"Thank you Sam."she whispers. I feel electricity course through my veins at the feeling of her hot breath on my ear.

"Hermione is awake. "the Ginger who Charlie said is Ginny says.

"I better go. "Merissa says. I grab her wrist before she walks away.

_**Merissa POV**_

I look up at Sam questioningly.

"Would you like to …..G-go out Friday night. "He asks stuttering with fear of rejection highlighted in his eyes and voice. I smile widely.

"Of course.' he beams at me and we exchange numbers. With that I drive home and help Hermione to bed while Luna and Ginny tell them what happened from what Hermione and I told them.

'_**We were both attacked by wolves …How strange. '**_I muse as I get into bed.


End file.
